


tremble down your spine

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Comfort, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Sometimes, Hanzo is reminded of that niggling fear that by taking Jesse as his mate, he acted out of pure selfishness. Luckily, Jesse's here to set things straight.





	

“Where the _fuck_ did that clown come from?!”

It’s nearly enough to make Hanzo laugh. Instead, he lets loose another arrow, taking down one of the men pursuing them. The body tumbles off the train, landing with a loud cracking thud that only he can hear over the sound of the engine.

“Perhaps you should ask him,” Hanzo replies.

Jesse’s hand is clamped tightly over his hat, the other aiming Peacekeeper at yet another one of the low level demon thralls that have seemingly infested the outside of the train.

At one point, Hanzo knows, they were human.

But nothing escapes the taint of blood shared.

The joints bend wrong. They more resemble humanoid lizards than anything else, their eyes little more than hellish pools of pitch black. The skin around their eyes has begun to change into scales, glittering like jewels in the late evening sun.

Jesse picks off two of the creatures, which fall from the train with unholy howls of pain.

“You ever get used to it?” Jesse asks, wincing. “The noise?”

“You learn to filter it out; pay attention to what’s important,” Hanzo replies. He lets fly an arrow, taking out a creature as it attempted to sneak up on them from the side. “I can teach you. But it will have to wait.”

Jesse is different. That was done willingly, with the consent of both parties and the knowledge of what they were doing.

Still, it pricks a little along his conscience that what he did out of love, others do out of cruelty and convenience. It arouses that little voice full of niggling doubt at the back of his mind that whispers that he’s no better, that he acted out of selfishness.

Hanzo crushes that thought, shoving it to the darkest recesses of his mind for it to fester.

The sound of Peacekeeper pulls him from his thoughts, reminds him of his surroundings. It’s a testament to his own concentration that he hasn’t stopped firing, accurate as always. They’ve thinned out the numbers of thralls, so that only a scant few remain to be picked off at their leisure.

“They must’ve been cooking a long time,” Jesse comments, sliding back into the window of their cabin.

Following him, Hanzo nods, “They were… quite far gone.”

“Think their maker’s somewhere on the train?”

“If so, it is unlikely that we would be able to find them before we arrive. Given their appearance, it is more likely that we crossed into their creator’s territory.”

“And they sensed you?”

Hanzo nods, “They would perceive me as a threat to their creator.”

“We’ll have to find ‘em, then. Think you could track them back to their source? I’ll scout around, see what information I can gather.”

“It should be easy enough. They stunk worse than death.”

Jesse pauses, frowning, “Something up, love? You seem… kinda distracted.”

He hesitates, because he isn’t sure how to voice this fear of his. And because, a large part of him knows, that he did not act out of selfishness; it isn’t as though he pinned Jesse down and forced his blood on him. It was consensual and done out of love.

But love feels an awful lot like selfishness.

“They… remind me that I am not so different from they,” Hanzo says, softly. “That all that separates me from them is the motives behind the act.”

“Hey.” Jesse takes Hanzo’s face in his hands, “You’re _nothing_ like them. What was done was between _us_. I was willing and so were you. There was _nothing_ like what was done to them in that. I’m not your thrall, Hanzo. I’m your god fucking damn equal.”

He swallows down the lump in his throat, “Mate. You are my mate.”

“Damn straight I am,” Jesse replies, grinning. “And don’t you dare forget it. I’ll kick your ass myself if you do.”

“I will hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "Where the fuck did that clown come from?"  
>  **Words:** 651 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
